naruto_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Uchiha
Tokyo Hoshigaki (干柿東京, Hoshigaki Tokyo, née Uchiha (うちは) is an S-rank missing-nin of the Uchiha Clan. She defected from Konohagakure to join the Akatsuki. She is the eldest of Madara Uchiha's children and the wife of Kisame Hoshigaki. __TOC__ Background Early life Personality Tokyo was a very happy child, who was eager to please and be worthy of her family name. She loved her family, being especially close with her father, Madara Uchiha, who she was determine to please. She would do anything her father asked without question or hesitation and she was the happiest when in his presence. Tokyo has always been a perfectionist, a trait she received from her father. She would keep at something until she had fully mastered it and her constant achievements on the battlefield continued to make her more and more confident in her own abilities and natural talent. Whenever someone challenged one of these personality traits, Tokyo’s competitive nature would emerge. This often made her short-tempered and impulsive. Tokyo has never been afraid to speak her mind, coming across sometimes as too blunt. She has a lively but rather melancholic sense of humour which often lead to her making light of more serious situations. This attribute would shine through during battle as she would heavily mock her opponents, usually frustrating them which would usually work in her favour. During her time as a Missing-nin in the akatsuki, Tokyo did what she thought was in the organisation's best interests no matter the cost. This followed on from her strong affection for her father and his work, she believed in his goals and his work and wanted to see it come to life while making him proud. After joining the akatsuki, Tokyo was captivated by Kisame Hoshigaki, often following him around and teasing him much like a child to get his attention. Although initially finding her to be an annoyance, Kisame soon grew to care for Tokyo, becoming very protective of her. The more time to two spent together the more their feelings grew and soon enough they became each other’s weaknesses. Appearance Tokyo is a fair-skinned girl with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it, with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of her face, covering most of her right eye. She has wide, onyx eyes reminiscent of her clan’s signature look. She has several scars throughout her body which she obtained from her relationship with Kisame Hoshigaki as she enjoyed being bitten when intimate. Her overall appearance is very similar to her father, Madara Uchiha's. Tokyo is of medium height and has a very curvy figure which makes her very attractive to most and the envy of her older sister, Phoenix. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uchiha, Tokyo’s chakra is naturally strong, with very refined chakra control, she is able to perform her techniques with one-handed seals. She has impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with her hand movements, making it appear as if she can perform her techniques without seals; even skilled Sharingan users have difficulty keeping track of her. Her speed allows her to attack first in a battle, then immediately move to the location her opponent retreats to before they even realise she is gone, giving them no chance to initiate a counter-attack. Ninjutsu As an Uchiha, she has a natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique years before becoming a Genin. Tokyo can also coat fire around her Shuriken, guide her flames along Wire Strings, or create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs. Her Fire Release-prowess is shown strong enough to easily disperse most Water Release technique. Dōjutsu Sharingan With the Sharingan, Tokyo can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement she sees within her skill range, track fast-moving objects, and predict opponents' movement to a degree. However, she is less skilled with the Sharingan as her younger sister as she is limited in her use of Genjutsu, opting to stick to her elemental ninjutsu. Stats Part I Interlude Part II New Era Trivia * "Uchiha" is another way of pronouncing "uchiwa" (団扇, paper fan), which is the clan's symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of Fire Release users.